


I Can’t Believe You Talked Me Into This

by supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, George Ships It, Hogwarts, I Love You, Pining, Reader Insert, Slow Build, So does everyone else, bill and fluers wedding, date, eventual you/fred, quidditch pitch, stupid plans that turn out really well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley/pseuds/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred asks you to be his fake date to his brothers wedding two years in advance. You agree, but things get complicated for you when you start to have feelings for him. This should be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can’t Believe You Talked Me Into This

You and the Twin’s Fifth year.

 

“Y/N, I need your help.” Your best friend, Fred Weasley, started walking up to the where you sat in the stands of the empty Quidditch Pitch. It was your favorite place on the Hogwarts grounds and whenever you had a minute, this was where you would come. Fred knew this and plopped down right next to you.   
“Well, hello to you too Fred.” You laughed. 

Fred looked at you, “I’m not joking Y/N, I need your help with something.” 

You faked a gasp knowing you might be getting to him, but it was fun; you just couldn’t help it. “The Famous Fred Weasley, not joking? I don’t believe it.”  
“I’m serious.” Fred deadpanned. 

“I do believe that was Harry Potter’s Godfather.” You stated. 

Fred Stood up, “You know what, forget it.”

In that moment you knew something was really bothering him. Fred got a little touchy when something was up, like really up. 

“Fred, wait.” You grabbed his wrist and he sat back down. “What’s wrong?” 

He took a deep breath and looked at you You took a sip of your water while you waited for him to say something, but when he did, it wasn’t what you’d have expected. “Be my girlfriend.”

You spit out your water. “WhAt!?”

“That’s not what I meant. Shit. Okay, I know we’ve been friends since first year and it’s probably really weird, but you know that Bill and Fleur invited Liliane Treever to the wedding before we broke up and she’s a friend of Fleur’s so they aren’t going to un-invite her. And I know you’re the maid of honor and I’m in the bridal party too and I know it’s a long way off, but I don’t want to go without a date, so for that day would you be my fake girlfriend?” Fred babbled on and it was funny and … something else too, but you weren’t sure what. 

You giggled softly, “What made you come up with this plan? I mean there’s plenty of girls here who would give their right arm to be Fred Weasley’s date to a wedding.”  
“Yeah, well, I thought about that too,” He ran a hand through his flaming red hair. “And I figured, it had to be someone good looking who I was comfortable being around. That way it didn’t look fake. What do you say, Y/N?”

You thought for a moment. Fred was your best friend, had been forever, and you figured if it were you in the situation, he was the first person you would go to as well. And if you did, you know he’d say yes. So you nodded your head in agreement. 

“Thanks Y/N!” He hugged you and started to run off, no doubt to go through with shenanigans he had planned with your other best friend George. 

“You owe me one!” You shouted after him, he turned around to you and yelled back, “Anything for you, Y/N!” Then he winked and disappeared from view. Something in your stomach flipped, what was that about? 

You and the Twins Sixth Year.

 

After he asked you to be his fake girlfriend at Bill and Fleur’s wedding last year he dropped it. It was as if he had forgotten it for an entire year. You didn’t though. That was the day you realized you had a crush on your best friend. That morning Fred had walked up to you and asked if you could talk for a minute. You agreed and the two of you walked out to the courtyard and sat on a bench. 

“Hey, so remember last year after Liliane and I broke up and I asked if you would pretend to be my girlfriend at Bill’s wedding?” He looked at you and he almost looked uncomfortable bringing it up again. 

You nodded, “Yes.”

“Are you still okay with that?” He asked. 

Your stomach was tying itself in knots. This would be so much better if that blasted pretend wasn’t there. It made you sad you couldn’t just go as his girlfriend, but you would be fine. You were sure you’d be over Fred soon, so you plastered on a fake smile and pretended like you only saw him as a friend. Just like it used to be. “Yeah Fred, of course.”

He smiled at you, “Thanks, Y/N.”

He left and you needed to get away, from everyone, to think. You walked down to the Quidditch Pitch. Normally you would just hang out and think, not today. You walked into your house locker room and changed into your quidditch uniform and grabbed your broom. There was only one thing you thought of while doing some drills by yourself, a tall handsome prankster with fiery red hair.Damn you, Weasley, you thought. 

You and the Twin’s Seventh Year.

 

You had helped them prepare to leave, and you didn’t tell anyone, just like they asked. Everything was set up for them to go now. The three of you stood outside the Great Hall. Inside Toad was hosting the OWLS. Over the past year and a half you went from being the girl who had a crush on her best friend’s twin brother to the cliche who fell in love with him. And of course one night when you saw Fred drunkenly snogging some pretty Ravenclaw girl you fell apart. George being the wonderful friend he was tried to comfort you and you spilled your guts. So, not only were you the cliche girl who fell in love with one of her best friends, but also the girl who told his twin brother who was also her other best friend. You were already a mess and now it was time to say goodbye to your two favorite people in the world. 

Both the twins looked sad. George hugged you first. He pulled away and said, “We are gonna miss you. You're the only good thing left in this nut house.”

That’s when you started to get choked up. Then Fred hugged you and didn’t let go the whole time he said, “We love you, Y/N. You and Peeves better give this place Hell while we’re gone.”

“I love you guys too.” You said almost crying. George gave you a look, knowing you loved him one way, and Fred a whole other. You pretended not to notice, “No, I’m not gonna cry! Now get in there!”

You all looked at each other, then all at the same time you said, “Mischief Managed.” 

Then the twins burst into the OWLs and there were fireworks everywhere. Before you knew it, you were running with the rest of the students to the courtyards to watch the big finale. The huge “W” sparkled in the sky above your heads, the twins were turning into tiny spots as they flew away, and you started to cry. 

You weren’t sure if school had become so dark and glum because of lack of joking or if if was just you having a lack of Fred, but the rest of the year pasted in a painfully slow manner and you couldn’t wait for it to be over. You could feel the part of you that was missing every day. It was all his fault too. 

Bill and Fleur’s Wedding

 

You had decided to stay at the Burrow a few weeks before the wedding, so had the twins. It was just like old times really. You and the twins spent 24/7 together, playing two on two with Ginny, coming up with new ideas for their shop, and pranking the bride and groom to be.

It was wonderful, there was one thing that was bothering you though, there were times when George would look between you and Fred when he thought you wouldn’t notice and a smirk would set itself on his face. When you got him alone to ask about it though, his only response was a wicked smile and, “I have know idea what you're talking about.”

On the day of the wedding you put on a red dress you bought for the wedding. It had a white lace lay down collar and had an a line shape and went to your knees. You pulled your hair into an elegant side bun and put on red lipstick to match the dress. Finally you slipped on your white heels. You did a little spin for Ginny and Hermione.

“Oh my Merlin, Y/N, you look beautiful!” Hermione gasped. 

“Fred’s just going to die.” Ginny giggled. 

Hermione nodded, “Are you excited?”

Both of the other girls giggled. You shook your head, “Come on you guys, you know he only asked me so he wasn’t alone at a wedding in front of his ex.”

Hermione cut in, “Maybe that's why he asked two years ago, but I don’t think that’s why anymore.”

Ginny continued, “Yeah ‘Mione and I talk and we think he fancies you, a lot.”

You laughed, trying not to get your hopes up. “Thanks guys.” You say as you leave the room to walk down the stairs. 

When you were in view of the living room you saw Fred and George talking to Bill. When George saw you he elbowed Fred and wiggled his eyebrows. You looked at Fred, was that a blush on his cheeks? You didn’t have time to double check because Bill’s loud laughter startled you and you looked away from Fred. When you got down the stairs you barely heard Fred whisper, “Shut up George!”

Then his eyes were transfixed on you. You couldn’t stop looking at him either, he was all cleaned up. His blindingly red hair was done neatly and he wore a black tux. He looked absolutely dashing. The two of you stood there staring at each other for quite a long time, and neither of you noticed but Bill and George shared a smirk and walked away, leaving you alone.

“You look amazing, Y/N.” He said and you could feel the blush flooding your cheeks. 

“Thank you, you too.” He gave you a dazzling smile and turned around and grabbed something off the couch. “Not so fake flowers, for my beautiful yet fake date.”

You were to busy looking at the flowers to notice that his smile got sad for a moment when he remembered that you were his fake date. “Why thank you kind sir, they are the most beautiful flowers I’ve ever gotten on a fake date.”

“Had lots of those have you?” Fred laughed and your heart ached, knowing that tomorrow that would just be the laugh of your best friend again and not of your date. You sighed, soft enough that he couldn’t hear even though his coughing had subsided. 

“I can't believe you talked me into this.” You laughed sadly.

“Come on, Y/N, it’ll be fun!” He said.

The ceremony passed without any complications, Fred walked with you down the aisle and then you stood next to Fleur and the other bridesmaids. Their vows nearly brought you to tears, they got Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Fleur’s first dance was lovely. You were sitting at a table and Fred got up and offered his hand; he seemed nervous which was completely unlike him.

“Care to dance?”

“Yes please.” You took his hand and your heart was pounding harder than it ever had. Fred spun you around the dance floor quietly for a few songs. 

“You know,” He said before spinning you around. “You are the most beautiful girl here.”

You blushed and whispered “Thank you” under your breath.

He pulled you closer to him and said, “I’m serious, you are.”

“You’re only saying that because I’m your fake date.” You joked.

His face turned sad, which confused you, he spun you one last time and said, “Y/N, I need to talk to you.”

Then he lead you off the dance floor and into the garden which was fixed with lights. It was stunning. You sat on a stone bench near a tiny fountain you had gotten Mr. Weasley for Christmas one year. 

“Y/N, I need to tell you something.” He was totally nervous, almost scared and that was not at all the Fred Weasley you knew. The Fred you knew was always confident and sure of himself, but it was nice to see this side too, if anything it made you fall more in love with him. 

“What is it Freddie?” You asked taking his hand.

“It’s just that. I know that we are here as each others fake dates and all, but I need to tell you this. And I already know that you don’t feel the same way so please don’t try to make me feel better but I love you Y/N. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met and I’ve known I want to marry you for two years now. And I’m sure I have just ruined our friendship andI am so sor-”

You cut him off by pressing your lips to his. He didn’t move for a moment his eyes wide with shock, but then he realized what was happening and he kissed you back. Behind you you heard Charlie, Bill, and Ron all wolf whistled. Harry and a few other guests were clapping. You heard Liliane huff and storm off. Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur all cheered.   
You heard Mrs. Weasley say, “Oh Arthur look!”

You pulled away and put your hand on Fred’s cheek, “Oh Freddie, I love you too.”

“ABOUT BLOODY TIME! THE REST OF THE WORLD HAD BEEN WAITING ON YOU TWO TWITS TO GET IT FOR TWO AND A HALF YEARS!!!!” George yelled.

Fred made a rude gesture, to which Mrs. Weasley responded, “Frederick Gideon Weasley!” 

But neither of you heard what she had to say because Fred immediately turned his attention back to you. The kiss was the best you ever had and you both were blissfully happy. When you finally separated you looked at each other and said, “I love you.” And by the end of the night you had said it so much the only two people who weren’t sick of you and Fred saying it back and fourth were the two of you.


End file.
